Peurs viscérales
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Par une journée ordinaire à la bibliothèque de Storybrooke, Belle se retrouve mystérieusement dans les couloirs sombres d'un château. Qu'y a-t-il derrière toutes ces portes ? Comment rentrer à Storybrooke ? C'est là que ses peurs viscérales se réveillent.


_Hello les Oncers!_

 _Me revoici avec un petit OS un peu particulier. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai suivi un cours d'expression orale et de storytelling et dans l'exercice d'impro, on devait raconter une histoire en incluant les mots que le public nous balançait. L'histoire que j'avais en tête était très inspirée de OUAT et d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. J'ai repris tous les mots-clés et la trame générale pour vous construire une histoire OUATesque. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une histoire humoristique, mais plutôt psychologique qui traite du sujet des peurs profondes dans un univers fantastique. Le texte est écrit en JE du point de vue de Belle. J'ai fait ce choix pour que vous, chers lecteurs, viviez cette aventure de l'intérieur. J'ai mis un rating T car certains passages peuvent être angoissants. Belle va traverser différent univers et va même se retrouver dans une autre de mes fics^^ Je n'en dis pas plus._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 **Personnage principal:** Belle  
 **Personnages secondaires:** Gold (et le DO), Regina (et l'EQ), Alice, Cora, Peter Pan, Felix, Ariel, Ruby, Dorothy, Mulan, Gideon, Hyde, Zelena, Hades, Aurore, Philip, Henry, Robin, Leroy

* * *

 **Peurs viscérales**

Je m'appelle Belle Gold, la petite trentaine, maman, amatrice de thé et de littérature, toujours à la recherche d'aventures de capes et d'épées où le monstre n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit. J'aime les monstres car en définitive, ils ne sont pas si différents de nous. Ce qu'ils cherchent avant tout, c'est de s'infiltrer dans notre esprit et d'exacerber nos peurs les plus primitives pour cacher leurs blessures et ne pas affronter leurs propres peurs.

Après avoir déjeuné avec mon Ténébreux de mari, je traversai la grand rue pour me rendre à la bibliothèque qui est un lieu que j'affectionne particulièrement. On ne sait jamais, au détour d'une rangée, sur ce qui pourrait bien accrocher notre regard. Un mot. Une écriture. Une couleur. Une odeur. Chaque visite est une véritable chasse au trésor. Et des plus énigmatiques car jamais, on ne peut deviner à quoi ressemblera le trésor. Ce qui est certain, c'est que lorsqu'on le trouve, un large sourire chaleureux illumine notre visage.

Je passai devant la bergère à la robe rose et à la coiffe blanche sans m'y attarder. Les branches mortes de l'arbre noir ne m'attirèrent plus. Néanmoins, un titre mystérieux m'interpella, puis un sourire intrigant sur une autre couverture détourna mon regard. Mes bras se chargèrent de livres remplis de mots, prêts à s'assembler pour me transporter dans un autre monde.

Installée à la table sombre du fond, derrière les livres philosophiques, j'étalai les ouvrages et les ouvris au hasard. Soudainement, un arc-en-ciel jaillit et m'éblouit ! Je couvris mes yeux avec mes mains comme pour repousser la lumière. Lorsqu'elle disparut, mes yeux se défroncèrent lentement et mes prunelles furent libérées. Mais où étais-je ? La bibliothèque avait fait place à un corridor sombre en pierre faiblement éclairé par des torches à intervalles réguliers. Tout le long, des dizaines de portes étaient alignées. Et pourquoi donc étais-je vêtue comme au temps où je servais le Ténébreux dans son château ?

Pour ne pas me perdre, j'ouvris mon sac à main et sortis mon rouge à lèvres. J'avançai prudemment en marquant le mur d'une légère trainée carmin, mon fil d'Ariane. Le seul bruit que j'entendais était l'écho de mes pas. La première porte était verrouillée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher là derrière ? Sans plus attendre, je continuai jusqu'à la seconde qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement à réveiller les morts. Lentement, j'avançai la tête pour voir ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait rien. Seulement une porte en demi-lune droit devant. Sur la pointe des pieds, je traversai la chambre et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un autre couloir sombre éclairé de torches. Je courus jusqu'à la première porte et l'ouvris. Elle donnait sur un nouveau couloir ! En traversant ce dernier, j'entendis un rire moqueur haut perché.

\- Qui est là ? demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir.

\- Rumple ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? demandai-je en levant la tête et tournant sur moi-même.

Je poussai une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une grande pièce rectangulaire. Mais à peine eus-je fait quelques pas que les murs commencèrent à se rapprocher de moi ! De peur de me faire écraser, je courus pour atteindre la porte de l'autre côté. Mais plus je courais vite et plus les murs se rapprochaient ! Dans un ultime effort, je sautai sur la poignée et me ruai dans le couloir suivant en roulant sur le sol. Etendue sur le dos, je pris un peu de temps pour que mon rythme cardiaque diminue. Dès que mon souffle revint, je me relevai, mon regard balayant ce nouveau couloir plein de portes. Mais à peine eus-je fait quelques pas qu'une autre voix familière résonna.

\- Regarde comme elle a l'air perdue ! se moqua l'Evil Queen.

Où étaient-ils ? J'avais beau regarder de toute part, je ne les trouvais pas. Et s'ils me regardaient à travers une boule de cristal ou un miroir ? Soudain, une pensée traversa mon esprit et me glaça le sang. Et si j'étais prisonnière dans une boule à neige ? Que se passerait-il s'ils la secouaient ?

\- Rumple, je veux rentrer à la maison… Peux-tu m'aider ? suppliai-je.

Mais tout ce que j'obtins fut deux rires moqueurs. Mon destin était entre mes mains et apparemment, je ne pouvais pas compter sur le duo infernal.

Après avoir marqué le mur avec mon rouge à lèvres, je poursuivis en poussant des portes, traversant des couloirs, poussant des portes, traversant des couloirs, poussant des portes, traversant des couloirs. J'étais à bout de souffle, oppressée, les mains posées sur les genoux, devant une énième porte.

Le ricanement du Ténébreux.

Il résonnait à travers les couloirs. Était-il le chat et moi la souris ? Pourquoi ne me reconnaissait-il pas ? Était-il dangereux ? Mieux valait éviter de tomber nez-à-nez avec lui, surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné de l'Evil Queen !

La porte devant moi était bien plus lourde que les précédentes. J'appuyai de toutes mes forces avec mes mains, mes jambes puisant dans leurs réserves d'énergie pour fournir l'ultime effort. Je fis une courte pause avant de tout donner, les dents serrées, les yeux plissés, les jointures des mains blanches, les pieds glissant sur le sol en pierre et le visage rouge. Puis, d'un coup, la résistance céda et je fus propulsée dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était différente. Elle n'était pas vide. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères avec d'étranges bocaux, d'ustensiles hétéroclites et de livres anciens. Dans le coin à droite, une table était recouverte de parchemins et au centre, un chaudron bouillait. En m'approchant, je vis une lueur verte s'en échapper. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Était-ce celui de Zelena ? Sans perdre de temps, je me mis à feuilleter les ouvrages pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Mais ils étaient écrits dans une langue inconnue ! Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution. Mais l'angoisse qui grandissait en moi me paralysait petit à petit.

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, me murmura-t-elle. Tu es condamnée à errer dans ces couloirs sans fin et jamais tu ne reverras ta famille.

J'attrapai mes cheveux avec mes mains et me mis à tourner en rond dans la pièce, suppliant mon cerveau de me sortir une idée. Toucher aux flacons ? Trop risqué. Trouver un dictionnaire et traduire les formules ? Trop long. Revenir en arrière ? Une perte de temps.

A court d'idée, je tournai autour du chaudron et lui demandai naïvement de me ramener chez moi. Je soufflai sur la fumée blanchâtre qui se déplaça vers le mur opposé et une porte se dessina ! Sans attendre, je me ruai vers elle et appuyai sur la poignée.

Je n'étais clairement plus dans les couloirs sombres et oppressants du Château des Ténèbres ou plutôt de sa version la plus terrifiante, celle que j'avais lorsque je suis arrivée après avoir promis une vie de servitude au Ténébreux. J'avais devant moi, non pas un boulevard, ni un couloir, mais un chemin de dominos serpentant à travers un paysage verdoyant et colineaux. Je refermai la porte et me mis en marche. Des papillons gigantesques volaient dans le ciel. Parfois, leurs ailes me frôlaient et le déplacement d'air me faisait chuter, écorchant mes genoux sur le sol abrasif. La prairie fit rapidement place à une forêt inquiétante où les arbres nus étaient aussi noirs que la plus sombres des nuits de novembre. Un vent glacial se mit à souffler et je commençai à frictionner mes bras tant bien que mal tout en progressant dans cet environnement hostile.

 _Dong !_

Quel était ce bruit ?

 _Dong !_

Une horloge ! Mon temps, était-il compté ? Sans attendre, j'hâtai le pas, me baissant sous les branches qui accrochaient mes cheveux, évitant les chauves-souris, sautant d'une pierre à l'autre pour traverser la marre brumeuse d'où des mains décharnées tentaient d'attraper mes chevilles !

\- Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

La Reine de Cœurs ! Cora savait que j'étais au Pays des Merveilles. Mais comment l'avait-elle appris ? Le souffle court, je me fis violence pour ne pas m'arrêter et échapper à ses gardes qui sautaient d'une pierre à l'autre. Etant moins rapides que moi, les mains de la marre les attrapaient et les faisaient chuter dans l'eau en poussant des cris à vous glacer le sang.

Après un dernier effort, j'arrivai sur la berge et sans me retourner, m'enfonçai dans les fourrés sombres. Accroupie, je regardai entre les branches le triste spectacle de la marre jusqu'à ce que le silence revint. Quel bien cela faisait de souffler un peu après de telles émotions !

Le calme fut brisé par un lapin blanc qui ne cessait de répéter : « Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! » en consultant l'heure sur sa montre gousset bien trop grande. Je décidai donc de sortir de ma cachette et de le suivre. Mais il était rapide et agile ! Les branches ne s'accrochaient pas à ses habits ni à ses poils. Heureusement qu'il était blanc et visible de loin. Mais malgré ce contraste, je le perdis de vue ! Lasse, je m'assis sur une pierre, me demandant comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Rumple me manquait. Gideon me manquait. Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude en se demandant où j'étais.

Un craquement de branche interrompit mes pensées. C'est alors que je reconnus Alice avec sa robe bleue et son tablier blanc courir sur le chemin.

\- Alice ! hurlai-je en me levant brusquement et en agitant les bras. Alice !

Mais la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus petite en s'éloignant à toutes jambes. Elle était peut-être mon seul espoir de rentrer chez moi et il était hors de question de rater cette chance. Je me mis immédiatement à sa poursuite. Mais à mesure que je courais, je rapetissais ! Les arbres devenaient des géants et hurlaient tels des ogres enragés en balançant leurs branches dans le vent. Le hibou ressemblait à un dragon et bientôt les graviers devinrent des rochers à escalader.

Le sol se mit à trembler au rythme de la marche martiale des gardes de la Reine de Cœurs. Je fus projetée en l'air comme un fétu de paille. Alors que j'atteignis le sommet de la parabole, je redoutais la descente. Allais-je m'écraser au sol comme une noix de coco ? J'écartai les bras et tentai d'accrocher un brin d'herbe. Ma robe se gonfla d'air et comme un parapluie, ralentit ma chute. Je glissai le long d'une feuille de dent de lion et me retrouva à califourchon sur une fourmi ! Surprise d'avoir une cavalière, l'insecte se mit à courir à vive allure, slalomant entre les herbes folles et évitant de se faire écraser par les cartes.

Soudain, à travers ce paysage défilant à une vitesse folle, j'entre-aperçus la robe bleue d'Alice. Tirant sur l'antenne droite de ma fourmi, cette dernière râpa sa croupe sur le sol en gray pour effectuer un virage à nonante degré. Mais l'action fut si brutale que je fus éjectée et roulai dans un nuage de poussière ! Les coudes écorchés, je ne pris pas la peine de plus examiner mes blessures. Je suivis Alice qui s'introduisit dans un champignon qui faisait office de chaumière. Lorsque je poussai la porte à mon tour, je ne vis qu'une tasse ébréchée – ma tasse ! -sur une table en bois ainsi qu'une théière assortie qui avait était recollée après que le Ténébreux l'ait fracassée contre le mur. Je versai le thé et humai le délicieux parfum qui en émanait avant de tremper mes lèvres dans le liquide tiède. Mais soudainement, une force invisible m'aspira et je disparus dans la cheminée !

Je n'étais plus dans ce champignon, ni au Pays des Merveilles et non plus pas dans le Château des Ténèbres. Je me levai et observai mon nouvel environnement. Ce monde-ci était plongé dans la nuit, seulement éclairé par la lune pleine. Le sol était sableux et la forêt tropicale. Le taux d'humidité était très élevé et mes cheveux se mirent à friser instantanément.

\- Peux-tu voler ?

Je me retournai dans un sursaut et eus un nouveau choc en voyant qui se trouvait devant moi.

\- Peter ? Mais… mais tu es mort.

L'adolescent ricana.

\- Je suis comme tes peurs les plus viscérales, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Sauf…

\- Sauf ? répétai-je.

\- Sauf si tu peux voler !

\- Je ne peux pas, répondis-je. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Crois-tu à la magie ?

\- Bien sûr que j'y crois.

\- Alors vérifions si tu y crois vraiment et que tu as gardé ton âme d'enfant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix inquiétante qui me fit frissonner. Les gars !

Derrière lui, des dizaines d'enfants perdus armés d'arcs et de sarbacanes sortirent des fourrés. Même Gideon faisait partie du groupe ! Son regard rempli de haine me rappela de terribles souvenirs. Pourquoi donc me haïssait-il autant ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

\- Le dîner est servi ! hurla Peter.

Ce cri de guerre réveilla ma peur la plus primitive. Immédiatement, je me mis à courir, tentant de leur échapper. Je n'avais aucune envie de terminer ficelée comme un rôti au-dessus d'un feu et de nourrir des enfants courant après une cause perdue.

\- Je crois à la magie. J'y crois ! répétai-je tout en évitant les racines et les lianes.

Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de changer de monde. Mais où se trouvait la porte ? Les flèches sifflaient et une effleura mon bras, laissant une trace rouge. Je chassai les immenses feuilles et me traçai un chemin aléatoirement lorsque soudain le vide s'ouvrit devant moi ! Je me penchai en arrière et agitai les bras en moulinets pour ne pas basculer en bas la falaise. Rapidement, les enfants perdus arrivèrent sur le promontoire, bandant leurs arcs et chargeant leurs sarbacanes. Gideon s'approcha d'un pas, prêt à me souffler une fléchette empoisonnée.

\- Gideon, s'il te plaît, suppliai-je. Je suis ta mère.

\- Ma mère m'a abandonné, répondit-il d'une voix froide et sans âme. Tu ne mérites que la mort.

\- Le dîner est servi ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Mais avant qu'ils ne lancent leurs projectiles, je sautai dans le vide.

\- J'y crois ! J'y crois ! J'y crois ! répétai-je dans ma chute.

Devant moi, toute ma vie défila : ma mère qui m'apprenait à lire, mon père protecteur, les ogres, le Ténébreux, la tasse ébréchée, l'Evil Queen, la prison, l'asile, Rumple, son sourire, l'amour, les trahisons, la mort, le mariage, Gideon,… Mon corps plongea à la verticale dans une eau sombre et profonde. Le choc fut violent mais je trouvai l'énergie nécessaire pour nager et remonter à la surface.

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait et Ariel, Mulan, Ruby et Dorothy parlaient des derniers cancans, allongées sur des transats. Derrière elles, se dressaient deux immeubles de sept étages.

\- Belle, tu n'as pas de bikini ? demanda Ruby en la regardant patauger dans sa robe.

\- Je… euh…

Les mots ne voulaient plus franchirent mes lèvres. Pourquoi mes amies se trouvaient-elles dans cet endroit, loin de Storybrooke. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un club de vacances. Je m'appuyai sur le bord de la piscine et sortis de l'eau.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demandai-je un peu perdue.

\- La piscine de Storybrooke, voyons, répondit Mulan. La copropriété où tu habites.

\- Tu as encore perdu la mémoire ? s'inquiéta Ariel.

\- Euh non. C'est juste que j'étais à Neverland…

\- Avec Gold, devina la rouquine. Ça devient vraiment sérieux entre vous.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demandai-je. C'est mon mari.

\- Quoi ? réagirent-elles en même temps en levant leurs lunettes de soleil.

\- Et tu ne nous as pas invitées au mariage ? demanda Ruby.

\- Moi qui croyais qu'on était tes amies, dit Dorothy en croisant les bras.

Apparemment, Belle était arrivée dans un Storybrooke alternatif et elle et son mari n'étaient visiblement pas mariés. Elle se demandait bien quel esprit tordu avait inventé un scénario pareil.

\- Savez-vous où est-ce que je pourrais le trouver ? demandai-je d'une voix timide.

\- Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? dit Dorothy.

\- A sa boutique, devinai-je. Elle est près de la bibliothèque ?

\- Elle n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois, rajouta Ruby.

Je les remerciai et quittai la copropriété en saluant Robin qui taillait la haie, puis Leroy dans la cabine de gardien. Même si cette ville n'était pas le Storybrooke que je connaissais, elle n'était pas assez grande pour que je me perde. Je reconnus la voiture de Cruella parquée devant la tannerie. Philip et Aurore se promenaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Regina avait offert une glace à Henry. Et Mr Hyde était en grande conversation avec Hades et Zelena au sujet d'un nouveau crématorium. J'haussai un sourcil et ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose : repartir au plus vite car certains morts devraient rester morts !

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entrai en collision avec deux adolescents.

\- Oh excusez-moi. J'étais dans la lune.

Mais en les voyant, j'eus le souffle coupé : Peter et Felix !

\- Alors Miss French, on est perdue dans ses pensées et on cherche un peu de magie ? demanda Peter de sa voix faussement moqueuse.

\- Je… j'observais les moineaux sur l'avant-toit de la boulangerie et je ne vous ai pas vus, mentis-je.

Sans m'attarder, je poursuivis mon chemin et poussai la porte de la boutique d'antiquités qui était identique à celle que je connaissais. La clochette tinta et l'antiquaire ne mit pas long à sortir de son arrière boutique. Je fus soulagée de le voir. Mais il n'était pas comme lorsque je l'avais quitté. Il avait encore les cheveux mi-longs et se servait de sa canne.

\- Belle, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rassurante avec un sourire.

Comment devais-je m'y prendre ? Je craignais qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle si je lui racontais ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais d'un autre côté, il était bien le seul qui pouvait m'aider.

\- Je ne suis pas ta Belle, lâchai-je.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'étais dans la bibliothèque de Storybrooke lorsque j'ai atterri, je ne sais pas comment, dans le château des Ténèbres. Mais ce n'était pas exactement ton château. C'était une version terrifiante. Celle que j'avais lorsque je suis arrivée. Puis, en franchissant une porte, je suis arrivée au Pays des Merveilles. J'ai suivi Alice à travers un champignon et je me suis retrouvée à Neverland. Peter Pan et les enfants perdus voulaient me manger. Même Gideon notre fils.

Cette information lui arriva en pleine figure comme une baffe. Voyant son expression faciale, je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir ajouté ce détail. Il n'avait pas à le savoir.

\- J'ai sauté d'une falaise et en plongeant dans le lagon, je suis ressortie dans la piscine de la copropriété « Storybrooke ». Et maintenant, je cherche une porte pour revenir dans mon monde. Tu peux m'aider ?... Non ? Tu me prends pour une folle…

\- Belle, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, dit-il calmement en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

\- La solution se trouve là où tout a commencé, expliqua-t-il.

Mais bien sûr ! Un sourire éclaira mon visage et la joie m'envahit. Trop excitée par cette découverte, je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Il fut surpris de ma réaction mais ne me repoussa pas.

\- A ce soir dans un autre monde, dit-il en souriant alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Je traversai la grand rue et poussai la porte de la bibliothèque. Voyant mon autre moi derrière le comptoir, je baissai la tête et disparus entre les rayonnages. Je refis le même parcours qu'à Storybrooke, recherchant les mêmes ouvrages. C'est les bras chargés que je les ouvris sur la table du fond.

\- Belle ! Belle !

Cette voix. Je la connaissais. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux.

\- Belle, il est tard.

Je levai les yeux et vis que c'était mon mari avec ses cheveux courts qui tentaient de me sortir de…

\- Je suis de retour !

Rumple ne comprit pas comment j'avais passé d'un état léthargique à une euphorie démesurée. Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, avouai-je en le serrant de toutes mes forces comme pour ne plus le perdre.

Je lui racontai mes aventures alors que nous rentrions à notre manoir à bord de la Cadillac.

\- Apparemment, tu as vaincu tes peurs les plus profondes : la folie, l'enfermement, peut-être la claustrophobie, la perte des personnes que tu aimes le plus, la mort. Tu es forte, Belle. Tu es capable de tout affronter. Même les monstres les plus terrifiants.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez nous, je courus vers le couffin de Gideon et pris notre bébé dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans son regard. Bien au contraire. Il était très heureux de me revoir. Et mon bonheur fut total lorsque je sentis les bras de mon mari nous enlacer.

* * *

 _ **C'était la première fois que je me lançai dans ce genre d'histoire et en utilisant le "je". Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS? Vous a-t-il plu? Dérangé? Angoissé? Votre avis m'intéresse, alors ne soyez pas timide et écrivez-moi un petit commentaire. Je ne mords que ma plaque de chocolat^^**_


End file.
